phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerds of a Feather
|image = |season = 2 |production = 233 |broadcast = 102 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = August 27, 2010 |international = |xd = August 16, 2010 }} Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State Area's annual sci-fi/comic book convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Their plan gets sidetracked when they’re swept into a duel between the fantasy fans and the sci-fi geeks. While, Candace tries to keep a secret that she's a fan of Ducky Mo-Mo, another convention staple. Meanwhile, Across the convention hall Dr. Doofenshmirtz has taken television executive Jeff McGarland hostage so he can pitch him a show he's developed, "Doof 'N' Puss." Episode Summary Songs Ducky Mo-Mo Is My Friend Ducky Mo-Mo Theme Song End Credits Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pf_071410.html *On a video of Vincent Martella recording for the show on Youtube, he is most likely saying lines from this episode. *Listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule *http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=270816 Continuity *This is the first full length episode where Irving makes a non-cameo appearance. (Phineas and Ferb's Cliptastic Countdown, Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation!, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!) Allusions *The title of this episode is an obvious reference to the common saying, "Birds of a Feather". *Jeff McGarland, a television executive, is an obvious parody of Seth MacFarlane , the creator of Family Guy . Seth is portraying the character and is a television executive himself. Coincidentally, Dan Povenmire worked with Seth on Family Guy before moving to create Phineas and Ferb. *The Tri-State Area's annual sci-fi/comic book convention is a parody of various fan conventions which are held in various locales, the largest and most famous of which is Comic-Con International, an annual convention that used to only apply to comic book fans but now applies to more fans of other obsessions, including Phineas and Ferb (and where footage from this episode was first shown to the public). *Irving is wearing something similar to R2D2 *"What I really want to do is direct" is a common expression among people in Hollywood, trying to get their big break. *Burning Man is an annual alternative event in Nevada, so named for its culmination in the burning of a giant human-shaped effigy. *Barney: Ducky Mo Mo is a parody of Barney *Buford calls Phineas Mr. Olivander, a possible parody of the character of the same name in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosipher's Stone. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kevin Smith as Clive Addison * Seth MacFarlane as Jeff McGarland * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Rai * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Diedrich Bader as Albert }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes